The power of a computing device, such as a personal computer, data terminal or even a Personal Data Assistant (collectively referred hereinafter as “a network peripheral device”) improves dramatically when such device is connected to other devices across a network to allow information sharing. Such a network may take the form of a simple Local Area Network (LAN), Wide Area Network, Corporate Intranet, the Intranet or combination of such networks. In many instances, the services, resources and/or data accessed or transmitted through this network are sensitive in that a breech of authenticity or privacy of the services, resources or information would have economic or other undesirable consequences for the users of the network.
Security is achieved by the use of a combination of software and hardware measures. Software employing a variety of cryptographic techniques is used to encrypt and/or authenticate the information exchanged through the network while hardware-based physical security measures guarantee that the cryptographic keys and the software using these keys remain uncorrupted, private and trustworthy. The software and cryptographic techniques used depend on the services, resources and information accessed through the network; for example, a network security device that supports Virtual Private Networking (VPN) functionality will have software that implements IPsec, Point-to-Point Tunneling Protocol (PPTP) or some other VPN protocol. This software will use cryptographic keys in the way specified by the VPN protocol in use to encrypt and/or authenticate all information flowing to and from the network.
Physical security can be achieved in different ways. Two approaches to physical security are common: physical access control and tamper-proofing. In the first approach, no specific physical security measures are included in the device; the physical security depends entirely on the fact that only authorized and trustworthy users have physical access to the device. In the second approach, the casing of the device is hardened to make its penetration difficult and detectors are placed inside the device to detect any attempt to break through the casing; if a penetration attempt is detected, the device erases all sensitive information from its memory and renders itself useless. The level of security afforded by the first approach depends on the inaccessibility of the device and is limited by the fact that there will be no way to detect a compromise of the device if the physical access controls fail. In most settings the second approach affords a much higher level of security. However, tamper-proofing by itself is not enough to guard against substitution attacks. In a substitution attack, the attacker replaces the security device of the user by another similar device that was prepared specially so that it uses keys known to the attacker, thereby nullifying the security provided by the device for the user. Tamper-proofing a device is also expensive: the device has to be augmented to include intrusion detectors, circuitry that continuously monitors the detectors and some power source to keep the intrusion detection system active when the device is not in use.
Thus, a need exists for a physical security mechanism that guarantees the integrity of software and keys used by the device and that protects against substitution attacks while keeping the cost of the security measures low.